


Mixup

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: How To Save A Life [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Scary Movies, romance movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Yoosung prepares for the most romantic 1 year anniversary he could conceive, only to make a dreadful mistake...





	Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> The MC is called Moira in this, by the way.

Yoosung had promised himself that when he finally got a girlfriend and he reached that one-year anniversary with said girlfriend, he would make it the most romantic night of her life. He’d started preparing a full week in advance, with roses and cupcakes and a pair of earrings he’d noticed her eyeing on their last shopping trip. He’d even bought a second-hand romance movie, ‘The Diary’ for them to watch together. Now Moira was curled up on his sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a giant bowl of popcorn in her arms.    
“Are you ready?” He asked, sitting down on the sofa beside her and snuggling up. She nodded, leaning into him and sighing softly as the movie began to play, opening with a shot of a tree in the woodlands near the FBI headquarters as the opening credits began to rool.    
“Wait, is this ‘The Quietness of The Baby Sheep’? I love this movie!” Moira cheered, a huge grin on her face as the blood began to drain from Yoosung’s face. If Moira loved this, that meant that it was probably a horror movie. Yoosung’s least favourite genre.    
“Okay, my turn!” She giggled, jumping up to pause the movie before running to fetch more blankets. She returned with them piled high in her slender arms before dumping them on his lap.   
“There. Now when you get scared, you can hide under them.” She explained, flopping down beside him.    
“Couldn’t we just… watch something else?” Yoosung suggested, staring at the screen with horror.    
“Come on, it isn’t  _ that _ gory! And it has some great scenes!” Moira insisted. Yoosung groaned, before taking her hand.    
“Okay, but if I get too scared, we’ll turn it off, right?”    
“Right.” Moira promised.


End file.
